Artificial boarding rides include water rides where riders can boogie board, surf board, body board, knee board, skim board, etc. Such rides often include curved walls so that riders can propel themselves across or along the curved walls. Most conventional boarding rides use water in a sheet flow-type manner, where water jets at the tops of the curved walls disperse water down the curved walls.